


Persistence

by FlitShadowflame, stubliminalmessaging



Series: Vice and Virtue [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dwalin is a bartender, Light D/s, M/M, Nori is a professor, Oral Sex, Rimming, a little bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori came of legal drinking age a month ago and Nori takes him out to get properly knackered since he's too nerdy to do it himself. He doesn't expect for the bartender to be so attractive, and he definitely doesn't expect the quickie they have in the bar's upstairs lounge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends! This fic (and the series it belongs to) is composed of rp logs from the rp I'm doing with FlitShadowflame :D I play Dwalin and she plays Nori and sometimes Ori in this particular fic. Enjoy!

Theoretically, anyone could patronize a campus bar.  Faculty, staff, students, visitors…it wasn't like they turned people away, they just needed some kind of ID if they wanted alcohol.  In practice, students definitely made up the vast majority The Green Dragon's customers...but since Nori was meeting a student here, he didn't really think it was that big of a deal.  His too-serious little brother deserved a chance to let loose, and Nori intended for him to do so in a controlled environment; namely, with Nori watching to make sure he didn't get alcohol poisoning, pass out, and/or choke on his own vomit.

 

Their oldest brother would be appalled...and that was part of the draw, Nori could admit that to himself even if he wouldn't do it aloud.  So he locked his bike out front and went to find his brother.  Little Ori had squirreled away into a corner booth with a pair of textbooks bigger than he was laid out in front of him.  Nori sighed.  The kid really was hopeless.

 

The bar generally got busy on Friday nights, but since this particular night was one right before a long weekend, a good chunk of the student body had already gone home to enjoy the holiday with their families or whoever students spent time with. Still, there were enough patrons to keep Dwalin busy enough, but it was slow enough for him to tend the bar by himself and keep the place clean and he knew he would be able to clock out right at closing time instead of having to stay back and clean up. He had watched two minors get escorted out of the bar after having of-age kids give them drinks, but other than that there hadn't been any tussles that night.

 

Unfortunately while slow shifts were nice for a change, it made the night go by slower and during a lull in drink orders he found himself with nothing to do. This shift was going to crawl by at a snail's pace at this rate.

 

Nori swaggered up to the bar, looking more like an art student than a professor, with colorful stains on his shirt and stray bits of clay and god only knew what else in various hard-to-reach or hard-to-notice places like the back of his biceps, under his ear, and on his elbow.  His hair, naturally a reddish brown, was chemically lightened to a more coppery color, and it reached to the bottom of his shoulder-blades, on those rare days he didn't have it back in a French braid.

 

Since he considered himself an artist first and foremost, it was hardly surprising that the first thing he noticed about the bartender was his tattoos.  A lot of geometric shapes, some patterns much more intricate than others, but all quality work.  He finished his inspection quickly and moved on to the rest of the man.  Tall - a good six inches taller than Nori, who had to admit he was a bit short for a man, at only 5'8" - and very broad-shouldered, the type who looked made for heavily physical sports like rugby...Nori looked up at the barkeep's face and picked out facial scars, the sort that really only came from fistfights, and changed his opinion.  Probably a bartender and bouncer, maybe something else on the side, now or previously, that meant getting pounded and giving a pounding.

 

"Two...rums and cokes," he decided on a whim.  Well, not a total whim.  Rum was high on his list of favorite liquor types.

 

Dwalin looked up from where he was scrubbing some sticky syrupy spilled cooler off the bar to the lad who had spoken to him. He eyed the redhead a moment, making note of his stained shirt, long hair, and generally unkempt look. His hair was thick and long and such a gorgeous colour, and Dwalin briefly imagined running his fingers through it, tugging on it. He banished that thought quickly though, since this was no doubt an art student by the look of him and it wouldn't do to be thinking thoughts like those when he needed to remain professional. He cast a last look over the kid, then rumbled; "ID, please."

 

Nori sighed - really, it was a compliment to say someone looks young, but did he look _that_ young?  Still, he started digging in his pockets for a photo ID (he had so many little bits and bobs on his person these days, he's sure he started each morning with just a billfold...).  "Come on handsome, is this really necessary?"  It rarely hurt to flirt, especially when he was being sincere about the admiration, if not the motivation.  He muttered a few choice oaths in Yiddish (thank you, Opa, I don't know what it means but if you're calling me that it's probably awful) and finally fished out his uni ID.  He frowned at it.  Was that the student one he got after he took a few physics classes a few years back?  Oh well, it had his photo and it lacked the warnings that the school and the state liked to put on underage IDs.

 

He ignored the kid's flirtatious comment for what it was: an attempt to be friendly and maybe get favours or free drinks. He was old enough to be past that stage. He looked between the picture on the card and the guy's face, making note of the age printed on the card. 24. Sounded about right. A little over half his age and _way_ too young to be flirting with him. He handed the card back and went about getting the drinks poured.

 

"Who's the second for?" He asked as he slid the first drink across the counter. He paused to fiddle with the spout of the rum bottle, waiting to pour the second drink until he got an answer and maybe another ID. If this lad wanted to buy drinks for his underage friend, he would need to go somewhere other than a school-run pub to do it.

 

"Mmm?  My brother, the nerd over in the corner," Nori gestured in Ori's direction.  "I'll bring you his in a mo' if you insist on being exacting."  He took a sip from the drink with a sigh of pleasure.  Not the best rum he'd had, but decent enough.  "Poor tyke turned legal a month ago and is only just now letting me take him out.  Paranoid bugger," he said fondly.  "Nothing wrong with getting hammered on exam week if you do it sensibly."  Plus there had been winter break...with Dori hovering, and Nori making himself scarce whenever possible.  He still wasn't used to being invited home for Christmas.  Ori called it home, anyway.

 

Dwalin let his eyes drift over to the 'nerd' in the corner, and he nodded. "Bring me his," He said, once the redhead had finished yammering about exams and getting hammered and turning legal. The kid in the corner, this guy's brother, one could see the resemblance. The brother didn't have the coppery hair of his elder, but chances are that was chemically-enhanced. He was the picture of a little nerd though, small and lanky, with thick glasses and a nose too big for his face. If he was legal, this guy was telling the truth, because he was _barely_.

 

Nori knocked back the rest of his drink smoothly and set the glass down.  "Pour me another for when I come back, would y' luv?  Won't be but a sec."  He sauntered back to Ori and wondered if he could wear the bartender down by the time his shift ended.  Hmmm, or maybe before one of his breaks.  He wouldn't mind taking to his knees if the bartender was just rough enough.  He hadn't had a good fuck in far too long.

 

Dwalin pointedly ignored the endearment the redhead tacked on to his request as he went about pouring the second drink. He found himself gnawing on his lip as he watched the confident swagger the man walked with, a natural sway to his hips and really those jeans couldn't be comfortable, with how tight they were... a more primal part of his mind imagined him peeling them down and off and he nearly dropped the glass he was holding when he came back to his senses. He didn't need to be thinking about things like this. The kid was definitely off-limits and he was at work, for fuck's sake!

 

In an effort to cool himself down Dwalin tugged a bottle of water out of the cooler, relishing the chilled wet exterior of the bottle before he cracked it open and took a long draught.

 

Nori slid into the booth next to Ori, slinging an arm around his younger brother's shoulder.  "Remember, don't ever let anyone fetch your drinks for you.  I need your ID to get your drink for you."

 

Ori rolled his eyes.

 

"Well why would I bother to roofie you?  I'd just have to carry you home."

 

"I can't believe you of all people are giving me alcohol safety lessons.  Somehow it's less surprising that you immediately contradict yourself."  He pushed his large, round-frame spectacles up his hooked nose.  "You're going to get me blind drunk tonight, aren't you?"

 

"That's the plan.  You should probably put those textbooks away once you start drinking, wouldn't want to spill on 'em."  He snagged Ori's wallet out of his brother's pocket, ignoring the ineffectual assault that followed and plucking out the kid's ID.  "I'm not stealing your lunch money, brat, tonight's on me."

 

"You can't just go stealing people's stuff," Ori pouted once he got the wallet back.

 

"Not stealing.  Borrowing.  You should have given it over faster."  Nori ruffled Ori's hair and left the booth, slinking back to the bar with a very definite goal in mind.  The bartender had a nametag, so that wasn't it, but he had every intention of getting a number out of the man if he couldn't get him alone tonight.

 

"Miss me?" he asked, smirking at Dwalin.  "One kid brother identification card, as promised."  There were certainly similarities in their unmistakably Jewish features, but the different last names alone made his story questionable.  He no longer volunteered an explanation for that, on the few occasions that he felt the need to be introduced as a brother to either Dori or Ori.  Nori didn't like his last name and what it represented, the legacy of a father who abandoned him, but he wasn't keen on sharing one with Dori, of a man who died before he was born, or Ori, borne of the marriage that effectively ended Nori's childhood.  Taking his mother's name was right out; he refused to acknowledge the woman in that way.  Which...didn't leave much.  He'd decided at some point in college that if he ever married, he'd take his spouse's name.

 

The bar wasn't particularly dark so Dwalin could see the kid perfectly well from across the room and he matched up perfectly with the photo on the card, which listed his age at 19 and his birthday as only a month ago, so he had no reason to doubt the guy's story. He had his doubts about the brother drinking much anyways, if those massive texts of his were anything to go by. He slid the two glasses over to where the redhead leaned against the counter.

 

"Wouldn't say I missed ya, after all you'd have to actually go somewhere for that to happen." Dwalin replied, accidentally a little too playfully. He tried to slide back into being professional without being too suddenly cold and distant. "They're $4 each so that's $12, lad."

 

            "I'd much rather go somewhere with you than deprive you of my wit and charm," Nori grinned.

 

"Here, just open a tab," he said, handing over a credit card.  A professor's salary wasn't much, but it would provide more than enough liquor to bowl Ori over.  "And trust me, no 'lad' has the kind of thoughts I'm having about those hands of yours, luv," he purred, not quite fluttering his eyelashes, but definitely giving Dwalin bedroom eyes.

 

Dwalin was almost surprised at how forward this one was. He had been hit on before by students but they were usually much more subtle about it and a lot less... alluring, now that he thought about it. He wondered where there was to go with flirting when one was so direct while sober? Would he climb over the counter and shove his hand in Dwalin's pants? The image made him chuckle and he shook his head. "If this is how you are sober, I can't even imagine how the night'll progress as you get drinking'."

 

He took the card and slid it into the notepad where he usually kept tabs. Taped it to the back of the page and wrote the drinks down on the front to keep track. It saved him on nights when it got busy and he ran a lot of tabs. When he was done that he noticed the randy redhead was still there at the bar, so he asked; "Waiting' for something?"

 

Nori laughed.  He would drink with Ori, of course, but he'd learned a long time ago how to hold his liquor.  If he wanted to get snookered, he'd need more than rum and coke to do it.  "Sure.  Waitin' for your number, gorgeous.  Unless you borrowed that nametag, courtesy's usual first question is answered pretty easily, Dwalin."  It was a nice name, though he couldn't place the origin.  Perhaps, like his, it was simply made up.

 

            "My phone number?" Dwalin asked and when the redhead looked not even remotely phased, he continued. "My phone number. You really are a tenacious little bugger, aren't ya?"  
  
He nudged the drinks closer to Nori and gestured with his hand towards the booth where his brother sat. "You might as well take that back to your brother n' drink your own. I'm not playing' your game."

 

            "I'm told it's one of my best qualities.  Or worst.  Can't remember," he shrugged at the probably rhetorical question.  "What, you don't like redheads?" Nori pouted.  "I thought everyone liked redheads."

 

            The worst part was that redheads were _entirely_ his type. He tried not to think about it. “That’s not what’s bothering’ me, lad. I’ve got rules and you break pretty much all of them.”

 

            "What sort of rules?  Because I'm a big believer in loopholes," he smirked.  "And you should really stop calling me 'lad', you're making me feel like a schoolkid in shortpants."

 

            "Either prove to me that you're not a lad or give me something else to call you, then," Dwalin said and regretted it instantly because 'proving you're not a lad' was terribly challenging and provocative. "Rules. As to who I'll date. You can't have my number, because you break most of my rules."

 

            "I'm going to be the better man that I rarely am and not make any of the obvious jokes you just set up for me.  As to what to call me...well, there's 'Nori,'" he shrugged.  "It was on my ID, after all, and my credit card.  I thought perhaps you might notice.  Not the best name, I agree, but I don't have any better ones really.  Now back to these rules...purely for educational purposes, why don't you go ahead and tell me what they are, gorgeous, because you haven't convinced me yet."

 

            Dwalin rolled his eyes and huffed out a sigh. He didn't have anything better to be doing, and this was kind of entertaining, but he still wanted to put up a fuss to ensure that this kid didn't get his hopes up. "Well, Nori, there's three big ones that you break, unless you're an ax murderer, of course, then there's four." He showed Nori one finger. "You're more than ten years younger'n me." He raised a second. "You're a customer." And a third. "And, the most important one of all, you're a bloody _student_."

 

            Nori barks out a laugh at the comment about ax murderers - Dwalin looks far more murderous than he ever could, anyway.  He shrugs the comment of years off, though that would make Dwalin rather well preserved for being - what, 45?  50?  Surely not 50.  Being a customer is a temporary state he can easily remedy.  The last...he blinks, and then laughed again.

 

"Oh, gorgeous, _you_ are a flatterer.  Here, let me help.  I'm not an ax murderer, promise.  I can stop buying drinks _from_ you as soon as you promise to go get drinks _with_ me instead."  He sifts through his various cards again.  "As for the last - here.  I gave you a pretty old ID last time, but that's me, absent-minded professor, forget my own head next."  He put down his faculty ID next to his driver's license, which clearly declares him as 32, nearly 33.  "If you really are more than ten years older, I hope you have a secret other than good genes, because I sure as hell hope I age that gracefully."

 

            "You're a _professor_? Of what? Die-hard flirting?" He took the card and studied it. It didn't look much different from the ones he had seen other professors using, and stated him as a sculpting professor. He nearly snorted at that. He wasn't far-off thinking he was an art student after all. 32. He definitely didn't look 32, so maybe he was the one who should give graceful aging advice. That put him only 8 years younger than Dwalin - not too ridiculous of a difference, really. "Well, it's a relief to know some 24-year-old isn't chasing me. Flirting with me and complimenting me on how I've aged won't make me magically forget that you're still a customer and I'll still on shift till closing. How are you gonna buy drinks for your brother if you're 'not a customer'?"

 

            Nori sighed wistfully.  "I bet that would be a sociology degree.  No, I'm better off in the art department.  Tenure doesn't require nearly as much research.  If I solemnly swear not to patronize this bar after tonight, will you give me your number?  Keeping in mind that if you don't go on a date with me within the next two weeks, deal's off and I'm gonna come back and flirt with you again.  Oh nooo, so scary," he teased, sipping at his drink.  "You're weakening to my charms, I can tell.  Just give in, I promise you'll enjoy yourself.  I'll make sure of that."  The look in his eyes made it clear just how he intended to do it, too.

 

            "I could get a doorman, you know. Tell him you're harassing me." Completely in spite of his words, Dwalin slid down the bar and retrieved the notepad where he was keeping Nori's credit card. He thought about it a moment as he turned to a blank page. He thought about a lot. Specifically, though, he thought about how Nori eyed him up almost constantly, taking in his broad shoulders and thick biceps. He had already decided his answer to Nori's question, this was just teasing, honestly bordering on foreplay at this point. "I do that half the time. Haul people out of here for being minors and being too wasted and harassing employees and other customers." He raked his eyes over Nori's frame, noting the probably-half-a-foot he had on the redhead. "Bet I could throw you over my shoulder and toss you out of here, no problem."

 

            Nori licked his lips.  "Yeah, I bet you could, big guy.  But I'd prefer you pin me to a wall with those big hands - or if you really feel the need for tossing, I've got a good bed for that.  Play your cards right and I might even make you breakfast."

 

            "While that's _very_ tempting," Dwalin said, scribbling his number down on a sheet in the notepad and then ripping it off, "and you're _very_ cute, I'm here till closing and it really won't do to get worked up when I've still got three hours of work. So take this," He held the torn piece of paper out to Nori, conscious to brush those 'big hands' and long fingers against his own more than was really necessary, "and we'll set something up another time."

 

            Nori took the paper with a rather victorious grin, letting his thumb rub against Dwalin's.  "When's your next night off?"  He didn't particularly want to wait until tomorrow or later to arrange anything, not when he had Dwalin right in front of him.

 

            "The day after tomorrow. Sunday night." He answered, as he mentally went over his schedule for that day. He cast his eyes down to Nori's again, scratching at his scruffy chin and going on. "I've got things to do till about five, but I could be all yours after that."

 

            Nori licked his lips.  "I like the sound of that.  See you later, gorgeous," he smiled, taking his drinks back to the booth.

 

Ori gave him a look.  "That took forever, what gives?"

 

"Priming a very promising looking piece," Nori purred.  Ori wrinkled his nose.

 

            "Yeah. Text me or call me, we'll work out where to meet and all that," Dwalin half-waved, half-saluted in farewell and watched as Nori went back to the booth where his brother waited. It was only when he checked the time that he was shocked to find just how much time had passed since Nori had started on him. Perhaps he needed to have incredibly tempting redheads in here flirting with him more often, if it would make his shift fly by like this.

 

            Nori waited until Ori finished his drink before getting more, chatting about school and complaining that the hot bartender thought he was a student.  Ori rolled his eyes.  "You could try dressing your age."

 

"I was throwing pottery today, Ori!  No one does that in a tweed jacket."

 

Ori stared at him.  "Do you even own a tweed jacket?"

 

"...no, but that's not the point."

 

"Why don't you wear, I dunno, a cardigan or something?"

 

"Like you, little brother?" Nori teased, tugging at the knit sleeve.  "I thought I was supposed to dress _my_ age.  You dress like an 80 year old with a wife who knits compulsively."

 

Ori blushed.  "D-dori doesn't knit _compulsively_."

 

"I find it interesting that you didn't start with 'Dori's not my wife,'" Nori laughed.  "I'll be back with another round."  He headed back to the bar with their empties.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - stubliminalmessaging plays Dwalin and FlitShadowflame plays Nori!

            "What'll it be this time?" Dwalin asked when Nori came back up with his empty glasses. He took them from him and put them in the sink. It was slow enough that he had tons of time to do them, so he had no problem with getting fresh glasses for his redheaded admirer.

 

            "Same for me.  Get the brat something really boozy.  White Russian, maybe.  Do I really have to wait to get a taste of you?  Because patience isn't my forte."  An understatement.

 

            "I can tell," Dwalin said, mixing a White Russian for Nori's brother and mixing Nori's drink as well, though he added the Coke more for colour than anything. Nori was pushing all his buttons perfectly and Dwalin would be guilty or angry about it if it didn't turn him on so much. "I've got a break in half an hour. Can ya wait that long?"

 

            "I think I can manage a half hour," Nori grins, taking his hair out of its braid and combing through it with his fingers, just to tease Dwalin a little more.  "What did you have in mind?"

 

            "There's a lounge upstairs, but it's closed right now so it's empty. I'd have to bring you in through the door behind the bar here since the boss has the key to the main door." He watched as all that gorgeous fiery hair fell down Nori's back and itched to bury his fingers in it and just _tug_ and see what kind of sounds that would get him... "As for what we do when we get up there... you seem to be the man with all the good ideas. I can see it in your eyes, you've made plans for me. Luckily I am very open to whatever you suggest."

 

            Nori kept playing with his hair as he listened.  "I like a man with an open mind.  You're right, it didn't take me long to decide what I want to do with you."  He leaned in closer, smirking, "Squeezing them into a fifteen minute break is going to be the tricky part."

 

            "You'll be relieved to hear that my break is half an hour, then." Dwalin said, relishing in the scent that rolled off of Nori when he leaned in. He smelled of clay and liquor and clean pale skin tinged with something manlier. It was a strange combination to be honest, but it turned Dwalin on to an embarrassing amount. He was 40, he was past getting so turned on by nothing more than suggestive flirting. "So you've got thirty minutes and I will honestly let you do whatever you want and I will do whatever you tell me, as long as it's not too weird. How does that sound?"

 

            That did make him grin, but he almost started panting in desire instead at Dwalin's promise.  "Sounds like I'm gonna need a definition of 'too weird,'" Nori replied flippantly, but he was still smirking.  "I'll be back in a bit."

 

He blew Dwalin a kiss before picking up the drinks and slinking back to Ori.  Ori gave the White Russian a skeptical look, but he drank.

 

"If you keep abandoning me I'm going to get my textbooks out again," Ori grumbled.

 

"Get your knitting instead.  It's useless to study when you aren't sober, you don't remember it when you are.  I'm gonna leave you in a bit but I'll be back in half an hour.  Stay where you are and if anyone makes you uncomfortable, knee them in the groin."

 

Ori sighed.  "You're going to go get laid.  In a bar.  And you're telling me not to go off with anyone while I'm drunk?"

 

"I had every intention of getting laid by this one while sober, too," Nori beamed, patting Ori's hand.

 

"You're the worst influence..."

 

            "Can't wait," Dwalin said, before going back to his work. He washed the dishes to pass the time and every time he went to put away the clean dishes, he watched Nori at his table out of the corner of his eye. The younger brother kept looking at him and he caught Nori himself looking a couple of times too and that made him smile a little as he went back to the sink.

 

The half an hour crawled by and he spent the whole time imagining how it would feel to have that hot pale flesh under his hands, to hold him by the hips and push him into a wall, to tug on that hair and hold his head still while he...

 

A new patron set down on a stool at the bar and Dwalin strode over to take her order, pushing the more obscene thoughts about Nori to the back of his mind.

 

            Nori wondered if he could get away with coming up to Dwalin a few minutes early.  Possibly ten.  Or fifteen.  Nooo, wouldn't do to look to eager.  Five at most.  Perhaps just three.  Ori was positively nursing his White Russian, so he didn't even have the excuse of fetching another drink - if he got another, he might get too sauced to be of much use to Dwalin, so better to wait.

 

Finally it was near enough that he didn't feel like an overexcited preteen girl with a date, and he walked back up to the bar.

 

            Dwalin tried to act like he hadn't been waiting, glancing at the clock every couple of minutes and stifling his excitement. He was thinking about heading into the back to get a couple of fresh bottles liquor when he saw Nori saunter back into his line of sight. He stood near the gate to get behind the bar and leaned against the counter, trying to be casual.

 

"It's really hard not to completely blow off work to spend time with you, y'know." He said, looking down at the redhead. "You're pretty distracting."

 

            Nori grinned. "I'm glad to hear it, big guy. What say we take full advantage of your break, mm?" Nori rather thought he would start on his knees, but perhaps he shouldn't let Dwalin come until the end, if he was 40...a half hour might not be long enough for him to manage a second round.

 

            "Care to step back into my office?" Dwalin asked, pulling open the gate and gestured for Nori to come behind the counter. He thought of what was in the back room. He had no idea what was back there... and if Nori was after anything penetrative, unless he had a condom of his own, they'd have to come up with an alternative.

           

"With pleasure," Nori smiled.  He slipped behind the counter and took a good long look at Dwalin's lower half, which had sadly been concealed by the bar.  "I can already tell you're going to make me a very happy boy," he smirked.

           

"Oh, I think you'd already worked that out before you even started talking to me," Dwalin said, and now that Nori was near him, so close to being against him. It was amazing how much of a difference the removal of a couple feet of bar counter made between them. "You knew all along that I was going to give in, didn't you?"

           

"I won't say I'm irresistible, but I'm definitely difficult to say no to," Nori laughed.  "Let's take this someplace more private, eh?"  Because he wanted to see if the bulge in those pants was as impressive as it looked, and to find out whether or not he could swallow it to the hilt.

           

"Right. Straight through that door there," Dwalin said, gesturing to the door to the back room behind the bar and allowing Nori to pass him and lead the way. He had watched Nori walk back to his booth a couple of times already, but this time he paid closer attention, getting a good look at that arse and yearning to feel it up through those tight jeans.

           

Nori smirked at Dwalin as if he knew the exact reason why he was going in front (because he absolutely did). The bicycle was really quite wonderful for staying in shape.  A very appealing shape.

 

Perhaps Dwalin would enjoy a little lap dance just so Nori could thoroughly show off that shape?  Worth keeping in mind.

           

That arse really was too perfect, and deserved a good groping. He had a plan, and hopefully Nori would be pleasantly surprised by it. He let Nori lead the way through the door to the back room, then he turned and locked the door behind them. The crowd in the bar wouldn't be any trouble, and the bouncer would keep an eye on the place while he was gone.

 

"The lounge is up there," Dwalin said, pointing to a shadowy doorway on the wall adjacent to them. "Mind the steps though, the lightblub in the staircase is out and it won't be fixed till tomorrow."

           

The locked door made sense, he supposed, but Nori raised an eyebrow at Dwalin's warning.  "Well this doesn't feel like the set of a horror movie at all," he said sarcastically.  "If I do start tumbling down the stairs I hope you understand it is your chivalric duty to break my fall.  And quite possibly kiss any bruises better."  He opened the door and looked up the narrow, darkened stairway.  "Yeah, I feel perfectly safe."

           

"Don't worry, I'll catch you with my big strong hands and kiss you wherever it hurts." He nudged Nori up the staircase and followed him and as soon as they had reached the darkest point, right at the top of the stairs, Dwalin reached out and seized Nori by the hips. He was slim and a little bony but his hips fit perfectly in Dwalin's hands. He pulled Nori backwards just slightly, not enough to throw him off balance in the darkness but just enough for him backside to be pressed firmly against Dwalin's groin, allowing him to grind agonizingly slowly against it.

           

Nori laughed and clung a little harder than he really needed to the railing.  He was quite sure-footed, when he knew where he was stepping.  He navigated his apartment in the dark just fine, thank you.  But a new place...that was different.

 

Having those "big strong hands" on him was well worth it, though.  Especially with Dwalin's bulk pressing up against him.  He couldn't help starting a bit at the first touch, but he melted almost instantly into Dwalin's arms.  "Some light would be nice," he said, reaching up to stroke Dwalin's cheek.  "I've been told I look very pretty on my knees, I'd hate for you to miss the view."

           

"I'd hate to miss it too," Dwalin said, voice low and rough in Nori's ear. "But your ass looked so nice, I had to feel for myself."

 

His hands slid down from holding onto Nori's hands back to his rear, groping it through his jeans. He was rougher than he probably would have been any other time groping an almost-stranger’s butt, but he had a feeling that Nori liked things on the rougher side, from the way he was talking earlier. That was just fine with him, rough was very much to his liking.

 

After he copped a thorough feel, he gave Nori a push to get him to keep moving. When they reached the top of the stairs and evened out on flat ground, he slid his hand along the wall past Nori until he found the light switch. He warned the redhead a second before he flipped the switch, and squinted against the light when he turned it on. That switch lit up about a dozen table lamps scattered in little circular tables around the room, revealing a series of armchairs and loveseats in clusters, as well as a pool table and another smaller bar in the corner. There were three televisions on the walls, but they were off, and the wall-mounted speakers were off, leaving the music downstairs as nothing but a muffled echo of what it was in the main bar.

           

Nori didn't moan, but it was a near thing.  He did squirm against Dwalin, shoving back into his hands, begging for more of his touch  "As if I was gonna stop you from feelin' me up," he mumbled, patting Dwalin's cheek.  The lounge looked decent enough, probably used for comedy acts or things like that.  Nori took it in quickly and made his decision, snatching up Dwalin's hand and tugging him to an armchair.  One slender hand shoved the big bartender's chest to prompt him to sit.  "I'm not sure even half an hour is going to be long enough.  I'd really like for you to fuck me up against a wall, or possibly on that pool table, but silly me, not bringing lube to a night out with my baby brother," he said, amused.  "So this will have to do for tonight, and perhaps you, me, and the pool table can have a date some other time."  He climbed into Dwalin's lap and kissed him hard, just to start with.

           

Dwalin responded almost without realizing it, one hand sliding up Nori's spine and tangling in that red hair, which was soft to the touch and felt like it was meant to twist around his long fingers. His second hand slid up the back of Nori's thigh, reveling in the lean muscle. His own body was built and broad, bulk fed by a lot of working out and the occasional not-quite-legal boxing matches he somehow managed to get roped into. Nori was in shape, had an extremely nice body from what Dwalin could tell, but it was in an entirely different way. The exact way Dwalin liked it, actually.

 

Nori's kisses were rough, but Dwalin gave back everything he got, biting and sucking at Nori's lips and nipping at his tongue.

           

His mouth got a bit gentler as he went on, sucking on Dwalin's tongue and rocking his hips forward, grinding into Dwalin's lap.  He broke the kiss with a soft gasp, and laced his fingers behind Dwalin's neck, smiling.  "You can pull my hair as long as you don't tear it out.  But I'd like at least one of your hands in the region of my back pockets, if you don't mind," he said lightly, before grinding down again, long and slow and meant to tease.  Just a short little lap dance and then he'd take the cock he could just feel beneath him into his mouth.  He was looking forward to that.

           

Well, he certainly wasn't going to complain about that. He just nodded and did as he was told, sliding his hand up the back of Nori's thigh and into his back pocket, squeezing at the handful of rump under his hand. It was a shame they didn't have more time, because this was an ass he could worship.

           

He tugged sharply on Nori's hair to tilt his head to the side, before he latched onto the exposed side of the redhead's throat, sucking and biting and trailing over his quickened pulse with a hot tongue. He tried not to be too rough or leave marks but it was hard not to when the pale flesh flushed so beautifully and when he imagined it would look so good covered in his bite marks.

           

The pull felt entirely too good, but the bite had him stifling a whimper, eyes fluttering.  "Ah...fucking vampire, I should have known," Nori teased once he'd gathered his wits, moving sinuously in Dwalin's lap.  "Go ahead, it's the weekend...gimme a necklace of 'em if you want."  He didn't have to see anyone other than his brothers, and Ori knew exactly what he was doing.  And Dori, well, Nori enjoyed scandalizing Dori a bit.

           

Dwalin groaned and probed at the rapidly darkening bruise with his tongue. "I hope they last longer than the weekend. I kind of want your students to see them and for you to get all flustered and embarrassed... though something tells me you'd be more smug than anything." He slid his mouth down Nori's neck, this time sinking his teeth into the juncture between the redhead's neck and shoulder, closing his mouth around the flesh and sucking hard.

 

When he was done with the second mark, he moved up to nip along Nori's jaw. He dug his fingers into Nori's ass again. "You'd make a lot of money as a stripper, y'know."

           

Nori chuckled.  "Me?  Smug?  Neverrrr...ohh, yes, just like that, use your teeth," he purred.  "I may have done a few things in my younger, wilder days," he said with a nonchalant shrug.  A faint tension hid behind his easy smile.  "To make ends meet, etc., very boring story really."  He'd told Dori he was waiting tables.  It explained the number of small denomination bills, at least.  "I learned a very valuable lesson, though - there is absolutely no sexy way to remove socks."

           

"Oh, I'd wager that that's not all you learned," Dwalin murmured. "And if anyone could make that sexy, it would be you."

 

He kissed Nori again, a little gentler this time, and moved his second hand to plant firmly on Nori's rear also. One hand slid down along Nori's cleft and between his legs, rubbing at his balls as well as he could given the position. His other hand resumed gripping and kneading at his firm flesh, long fingers and wide palms covering a good expanse of Nori's butt.

           

He snorted.  "Flatterer."  It quickly became clear to Nori that Dwalin had a definite body part preference, and that made him grin.  Oh, it felt very, very good, but Dwalin's fascination went well beyond pleasuring Nori.  "Definitely need more time with you.  I wanna know all the filthy things you want to do to my ass, and then I want to work through them one by one."

           

"You're going to need to clear a few days from your schedule then," Dwalin said, biting on Nori's lip and tugging on it. "And you might need time off after that, to... recover. People might ask questions when you're hobbling around in a week-long post-orgasmic daze because you're so fucked-out and happy."

           

Nori breathed out, grinding down on Dwalin again.  "What do you know...I've long weekend ahead and no classes to teach until Tuesday afternoon."  He'd have his assistant run the labs tomorrow, at this time of year they were basically just study periods to catch up on assignments.  Albeit sculpture assignments rather than the more traditional lab work.

 

"Though, perhaps you should hold a few things back, at least.  For later.  You know, keep a bit of mystique."

           

"Unfortunately for you, I'm working tomorrow night, like I told you earlier. We have a date for Sunday... and I'm not sure I'll be letting you go after that until I absolutely have to." Dwalin's hand that was between Nori's legs slid back up his ass, over his hip and to the front of his jeans, smoothing the denim over the hard line of his cock. He rubbed at it while he sucked on Nori's Adam's apple.

           

Nori pouted.  "This night shift thing is already a problem."  He thrust into Dwalin's hand, moaning faintly.  "Shame I'm not one of those fabulously wealthy artists.  Damn students and their tendency to want daytime classes."

           

"Well, working at a bar generally tends to get you night shifts," Dwalin said. "Just like teaching gets you day shifts. But the pub is closed every Sunday and I have Mondays off so... food for thought." He nipped at Nori's chin, then kissed him soundly and groaned as every rock of his hips rubbed his thigh against Dwalin's cock. He was becoming very frustrated with the idea of pants, and he had no idea how much time they'd already spent up here but he knew he wasn't going back downstairs until he'd had a temporary fix of this redhead.

           

"Mmm, I foresee many lunch dates in our future."  And he does mean many, because he really likes the feel of Dwalin's hands on him.  The kiss is almost as good as those hands.  "Enough of this, wanna suck you," he said, pulling back. He is too dignified to scramble to the floor, but he does not kneel as gracefully as he could, and his hands are not as sure as usual when he reaches forward to open Dwalin's trousers.

           

"No complaints here," Dwalin said, arching his back and lifting his hips off the chair to present himself to Nori. He ran his hands through Nori's hair, pushing it back off his face. He was much gentler this time, smiling a little as he observed Nori's features again. Definitely wasn't naturally ginger judging by his eyebrows, though he was lightly freckled across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. Big distinct nose, probably a family-wide feature since his brother's was similar. The light wasn't bright enough for Dwalin to see Nori's eyes so well, especially with his head bowed as he worked, but he could tell they were light coloured and bright with life or something. Something artistic and a little gay would describe it better, but he wasn't artistic at all and definitely not that kind of gay. He averted his eyes before he was caught staring, instead choosing to watch Nori's fingers work on the button and fly of his jeans.

           

Nori mouthed at the bulge in Dwalin's briefs once he had the zip out of the way.  "Didn't think there would be," he grinned.  He fished a condom out of one of his pockets - by some miracle finding the right pocket on the first try - and tore the packet open quickly.  Oh, it was even flavored, lovely.  Good to know he'd been thinking of oral sex when loading up for work this morning, he muses.

 

Dwalin brought a hand up and bit on the heel of it to stifle his sounds, shifting his hips when Nori's mouth left his still-clothed cock. That grin promised nothing but awesome, fucking fantastic things, and since the thing he was looking forward to right then was a blowjob, he could barely contain himself. A fleeting moment of self-consciousness passed as he thought of how many other cocks Nori had sucked and how many different guys he'd been with a what if his cock didn't measure up and Nori wasn't impressed? But the look in his eyes when he watched it strain against the front of his briefs told Dwalin that he was impressed, practically drooling in fact.

 

He stroked Nori's hair again, watching with interest as he tore open a condom. He liked a man who was prepared, good for sex whenever, wherever. Nori scored more points by the second in Dwalin's book, and he knew that as soon as they managed to get together some time that wasn't at his work, on his break, he would work to score some points in Nori's, too.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - stubliminalmessaging plays Dwalin and FlitShadowflame plays Nori!

            Nori knew a million and one party tricks with condoms, but some of them did have actual uses.  He unrolled the latex a bit and popped the tip in his mouth before pulling out Dwalin's cock and latching on to the head.  Rolling the rubber on with his mouth meant taking Dwalin deep right away, but Nori didn't mind one bit.  He sucked and swallowed and kept going until his nose pressed into Dwalin's groin.

 

            "Jesus fuck-!" Dwalin gasped, honestly surprised that Nori managed to take him down completely - he was pretty big, he'd had partners that had trouble with it in the past. Nori was taking it like a champ though, and Dwalin had to hold his breath and forcibly restrain his trembling hips to keep from bucking into his throat and choking him. Though, with the skill Nori seemed to possess, he would probably be able to handle it. Still, they barely knew each other and he definitely didn't want to give Nori any reason not to love every second of their first sort-of tumble.

 

He took a deep breath and ran his fingers through Nori's hair. "You're just... y-you're incredible."

           

Nori hummed smugly, deciding the artificial watermelon flavor didn't really cover the taste of latex, but at least it wasn't awful.  He would need to see if the brand did other, stronger flavors.  He rather looked forward to trying Dwalin's cock again.

 

It was a shame Dwalin was so polite - he would need to cure him of that, Nori thought with a smirk.  He liked getting yanked around and used.

           

"Whoever told you you're pretty on your knees knows his stuff..." Dwalin murmured, carding his fingers through all that gorgeous red hair. "Though I think you'd look nicer writhing on my cock. Another time, though."

 

He traced a finger down across Nori's cheekbone and then along his jaw. He brushed his knuckles over the redhead's cheek and sighed in bliss. It had been a long time since he'd had a mouth around his cock, and Nori's was absolutely perfect.

           

Nori snorted.  Dwalin said that as if only one person had paid Nori that compliment.  He'd heard the other, too, but that didn't mean he disliked getting the same line.  It was good to be wanted, even if he never went for the witty ones.  Nori liked a man who could throw him around like a doll, and he knew it.

 

But Dwalin was surprisingly tender despite that, and Nori liked his tenderness more than he expected to, leaning into the hand even as he slid his mouth along Dwalin's cock.

           

"Mm... suck harder," he groaned, tugging on Nori's hair a little in spite of how he was trying so hard to be gentle. He was far from perfect, he knew, but he figured he was doing well enough by keeping his trembling hips relatively still. It really was terribly tempting to just throw caution to the wind and absolutely choke Nori on his cock...

           

He made an encouraging noise at the little tug, eyes on Dwalin as he let his mouth go a bit slack.  He tried to look as innocent and inviting as possible, even as he completely disobeyed Dwalin.

           

With those big innocent eyes and the decreased pressure on Dwalin's cock, he was sure Nori was trying to get a reaction from him. Dwalin chuckled softly; Nori barely knew him and he already knew how to push his buttons. Sneaky little thing.

 

He yanked harder on Nori's hair, pulling him off his cock. Dwalin looked down at him, lingering on his wet red mouth. "You're a bit of a tease," he rumbled, giving another yank back on Nori's hair, forcing him to bare his neck beautifully for a moment before he allowed Nori some slack. "You make me want to fuck your throat."

           

Nori rubbed the crotch of his jeans as Dwalin tugged him around by the hair, licking his lips.  "I've been called that, yes.  Would you like to fuck my throat, sir?  Would you prefer to stand up for it, or just move me where you want me?"  The angle of his neck exposed the slowly purpling bruises Dwalin's mouth had left behind.

 

Regularly he would reprimand Nori for touching himself, but he knew time was not on their side so he chose not to comment on it. Instead he shook his head down at the redhead. "No, you're staying right there." he said, and scooted his hips until he was sitting on the edge of the chair. His second hand wound into Nori's hair and pulled him in so Dwalin's cock nudged at his lips. "Be a good lad and open up."

           

He didn't hesitate to take Dwalin's cock into his mouth once more, humming in pleasure at the steady tension in his scalp and the warm weight on his tongue.  His hand stilled, though his hips ground into it with tight circles, keeping him stimulated but not bringing him near orgasm yet.

           

"Yes," Dwalin sighed, one of his hands moving down and cupping at the back of Nori's scalp, pushing his mouth down on his cock. His hips moved only slightly, for now just reveling in how hot and wet Nori's mouth was and the noises he made just from having his hair tugged and a cock in his mouth. He reacted so beautifully to everything; Dwalin couldn't wait until he had the chance to have him pinned underneath him until he was exhausted with pleasure. His hips moved a little harder, pushing deeper, at that thought.

           

Nori swallowed Dwalin down with a deep moan of pleasure, letting his throat tighten and vibrate with the noise, wanting to drive Dwalin wild enough to get the big man to lose control.  Nori had only explained to one boyfriend that he felt more powerful on his knees than he ever did fucking someone.  Nori found he got more mileage out of the feeling when his partner didn't actually know, just thought he was a slut who loved to suck cock...and yet Nori could so easily suck their brains out through their dicks; get them to do almost anything just by teasing them enough with his lips or tongue.

           

That was his favourite sensation of all; when he had tight throat muscles swallowing around his girth and moans sending vibrations straight down his prick. He yanked harder on Nori's hair than he had before, pulling his head against his lap by his hair. Not that he needed the direction, sufficiently drowning in dick as he was and loving every second of it.

 

The thrusts of his hips were slow but consistent, pushing deep and rasping out; "Nori..."

           

Nori moaned louder and worked his hand under Dwalin's balls.  At first he just cupped them gently, rubbing his thumb over velvet-soft skin, but he had plans within plans for every inch of Dwalin.

           

Dwalin ground down against Nori's hand while also managing to push his hips forward into his mouth. He spared little to no mercy for Nori's throat now, snapping his hips at a rough pace, sparing barely half a thought to whether or not Nori could breathe. Judging by his moans, he was enjoying himself, so Dwalin only worried for about a half a second.

           

Fortunately for both of them, Nori had figured out a long time ago how to breathe through his nose, even while getting his throat fucked.  His fingertips stroked the space just behind Dwalin's sac, the pad of his middle finger even brushing up against the bigger man's hole.

           

Dwalin's body was confused. Should be push up into the mouth around his cock or squirm against the fingers stroking behind his balls and sending shivers up his spine. He tensed when he felt a finger brushing against his hole, which he had mixed feelings about but it wasn't pushing or prodding or poking in a way that he found uncomfortable so he focused on everything else.

 

Which wasn't a bad thing by any sense of the word. He fucked Nori's throat which was tight and spasming around him and yanked on that abundant red hair, greedy to have all of it in his hands.

           

Nori had always been the sort to pay attention to just about everything.  The only thing he had ever been able to lose himself in was art, and even that spell could be broken.  He noticed Dwalin's reactions and narrowed his eyes.  He could suck cock with both hands tied behind his back and a major concussion (it hadn't been his best moment, but he was capable of it), so it wasn't like he stopped working.  Was Dwalin an exclusive top?  Bit of a shame, but with a body like that, maybe he'd just never found anyone who thought he could be topped.  Nori smirked, not that it showed very well with his lips stretched like this.  He liked a bit of a challenge.

 

His fingers drew back a fraction of an inch, pressing and stroking at Dwalin's perineum, avoiding his entrance for now.

           

With the various sensations coursing through him it was hard to notice something so small as Nori withdrawing from his anal region, but he did. He definitely didn't want Nori to push something like that unless he knew it was coming first.

 

Dwalin felt his orgasm drawing nearer and he tried to stave it off in favour of making this last longer. He had probably run over his thirty minutes, but he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck as he sunk repeatedly into the tight wet heat that was so fantastic and Nori and he definitely had to keep in touch with this one because there were so many filthy things he wanted to do to him.

           

Nori's jaw was starting to get a bit sore - it had been a while since he had a cock this thick in his mouth for so long.  He worked his hand a little more deliberately, pressing his tongue along the underside of Dwalin's dick in the hopes of speeding him along.  Not that he wanted this to end...just that he couldn't actually do this forever, and Dwalin's stamina had outlasted his expectations.

           

Fortunately for Nori, Dwalin was failing at his attempt to hold back and soon he was yanking on Nori's hair and gasping; "Almost... almost there - fuck, Nori, gonna come..."

           

Nori hummed as if this news was a fascinating surprise to him, watching Dwalin behind dark red-brown eyelashes.  He wanted to see what Dwalin looked like, when he finished.  And with the condom to catch what he'd otherwise have to swallow, there was no reason to pull away.

           

Dwalin gritted his teeth and positively growled when he came. His back arched and his hips continued rolling with every spurt of his release. He clutched at Nori's hair and let out a long breath he didn't know he'd been holding as his hips finally stilled. He smoothed Nori's hair back down as best he could, though no matter what he did he still looked freshly-fucked and he secretly wanted it to stay that was because it was messy and sexy and he had done that.

           

Nori took everything in stride, nuzzling Dwalin's hand and practically purring around his cock.  He was still hard, since he couldn't do much more than rub off his palm in this position.  Well, he could have gotten his cock out, but he hated to distract himself too much from his work.

           

Dwalin panted softly as he slumped back into the chair to recover. He cast his gaze down to the stunning redhead kneeling between his knees and briefly thanked whatever god or whatever blessed him with such luck. He stroked Nori's hair languidly and caressed his face too.

 

"Can I help you out?" Dwalin asked, flicking his eyes down to the bulge in Nori's jeans, knowing (kind of hoping, honestly, because he certainly hoped that he still had the primal sexual draw that he had been told he possessed but always sort of doubted) that he had to ache by this point.

           

Nori's face was flushed now, pupils blown wide with lust and need, and he pulled his mouth off Dwalin's gradually softening cock.  "Yeees," he said, voice low and strained.  He pulled his hand from under Dwalin, and even removed the one on his groin, setting them both on his thighs through sheer force of will.  He couldn't quite stop himself from digging his fingers into the denim of his jeans.  He swallowed thickly.  "Any...bright ideas, gorgeous?" he rasped.  After all, why should he take himself in hand when there was a perfectly willing body right in front of him?  He didn't move up off his knees yet, though.

           

"Well, I seem to recall you having a certain fondness for my hands..." Dwalin said, tracing one of said hands down Nori's jaw, to trace gentle but calloused fingers over the bruises he had left there with his teeth. He brushed his knuckles up over Nori's Adam's apple, to caress the tender skin under his chin. He had a habit of getting oddly affectionate after he'd come, and he really hoped it wasn't off-putting to Nori since he seemed to be after more fucking than actual companionship.

 

"And maybe you'd like to have those big hands jerking you off? Maybe fingering you till you're writhing... like I told you, I'll do whatever you ask me to do."

           

Nori nipped and licked at Dwalin's fingers when they were near enough.  He wasn't disinterested in a relationship, he just knew a good fuck when he saw one.  He intended to hang on to Dwalin until he explored plenty of uses for those hands and that cock especially, not to mention the rest of him.  He wondered what Dwalin would look like tied spread-eagle on his bed...Nori would love to ride him like that, unable to touch, unable to do anything but talk.  "No lube," he reminded Dwalin breathlessly.  "No fingering, not with those hands."  Like the rest of him, Dwalin's fingers are scaled well up from normal.  He tilted his head, giving Dwalin a measuring look.  "Think you could make me come just from playing with my ass?  I have a feeling you'll enjoy the challenge."

           

"That's a shame. I'm really looking forward to making you delirious with my fingers and then fucking the life out of you," He put on a little pout, but brightened up when Nori made that last suggestion. He didn't think there would ever be a point in time when he would turn down an offer to get his hands on Nori's ass, ever. "That sounds like a very good idea." Dwalin said, tucking himself back into his jeans and doing them up. "Put me wherever you want me. I'm at your service."

           

"I'll pencil that in for Sunday," he smirked.  "And I do love the sound of 'at your service,' but given the activity, might be best if you did the positioning.  I'd hate to obstruct your efforts in any way."

           

"Just make it permanent then. I'll be at your service whenever you want." He knew right away how they were going to do this, thinking back to the things Nori had said while flirting with him in the bar earlier. He got to his feet and stepped around Nori, reaching down to offer him a hand-up.

           

A service top?  Nori smiled to himself.  He seemed to have captured a rare but splendid breed.  He took the offered hand and rose gracefully.  "So what'll it be, then?" he asked, still holding Dwalin's hand.

           

Dwalin lead Nori over to the wall and swiftly pressed him into it, taking Nori's other hand and pinning them both against the wall at his sides. He crowded Nori against the wall, pushing as much of the front of his body against the redhead's back as he could. He smirked down at the younger man, moving in to kiss and bite at his ear, tugging on the ring there with his teeth.

 

"I remember you bringing up how badly you wanted me to have you against a wall. I can't have you now, but I'll do what I can."

           

Nori moaned at Dwalin's use of strength.  "Show off," he said, despite his enjoyment.  "Mmm, good, show me what you've got," he challenged.

           

Dwalin released both of Nori's hands and moved one to feel up Nori's ass again while the other went about undoing the redhead's pants to get access to some hot bare skin. He had never been with anyone taller than him, but he still internally cursed the wretched height difference between him and Nori because it meant he had to lean down to kiss him, which meant pulling away a bit from where he pressed him into the wall. And that simply wouldn't do, especially when Nori seemed to love their size difference so much.

           

Nori's enjoyment had less to do with height and more to do with bulk, but it hardly mattered.  He rocked onto the balls of his feet as Dwalin groped him, making a soft noise of pleasure.  He can't help grinding into Dwalin as the bartender opens his jeans, desperate for friction despite the arrangement they'd made.

 

It probably said something unfortunate about his misspent youth, that he'd defaulted to the position cops demanded before a pat-down.  It also said something dubious about his kinks that the realization turned him on even more.  Maybe Dwalin wouldn't mind a little roleplay, later on?  He didn't actually miss being arrested, but a nice pair of handcuffs always livened up a party.

           

Dwalin got Nori's pants undone and risked a quick little rub over his cock that he was sure Nori didn't mind. He gripped the redhead by the jaw and tilted his head back so he could kiss him. He was thorough and a little rough, not shy about using his teeth, and he swallowed every sound he got in response to the rough hand that had slid down the back of his pants and underwear to grab and squeeze.

           

Indeed, Nori chased Dwalin's hand desperately, but it had only been a tease of a touch.  He let Dwalin consume him in the kiss, moaning.  His fingernails clawed the walls but he kept still.

           

Dwalin pulled Nori's clothes down so they bunched around his thighs. He was so tempted to slide to his knees and pick Nori apart with his tongue and his teeth, but he knew they didn't really have time. He was certain they'd gone over his break now, but fortunately the bouncer that night was a friend and owed Dwalin a favour so he would keep everything under control until they got done.

 

He dragged the rough pads of his fingertips over Nori's flesh, scraping the barely-there stubs of his nails against him for a little more added sensation.

           

Nori hissed at being exposed - he hadn't thought the room was cold until Dwalin had his pants down.  The callused hands and jagged nails felt heavenly, but the touch was far too light.  "More," he growled.

           

"More of what?" Dwalin asked, grinning widely at Nori's bossiness. He could be submissive when the mood took him, but he wanted to tease and torment Nori by being a shithead and acting oblivious. "More of... this?" He grabbed hard at Nori's ass, squeezing the flesh hard enough that he definitely left little red finger indents which would remain stark against his pale flesh for a few minutes. He pondered for a moment, then released his grip on Nori's ass and rubbed a hand over one of the cheeks, as if contemplating. "Or I could try some of... this?" He drew his hand back and smacked Nori square in the middle of the left cheek, with what he would call medium-level force. Though spanking was something he thoroughly enjoyed, he didn't fool himself in assuming that everyone did, so whether or not he continued with that would depend on Nori's reaction.

 

To say he mentally prayed for Nori to love it would be an understatement.

           

Nori was about to answer when Dwalin made him groan instead.  If the grope was hot, the slap was electrifying.  He couldn't quite smother the shocked little squeak of a noise, and there was no hiding the way his hips jerked, fucking the air uselessly.  He mentally added another point in Dwalin's favor, that they shared this kink as well.  Really, Nori was starting to believe he'd found the perfect man, and behind a bar of all places.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd the last of this! Dwalin is played by stubliminalmessaging and Nori is played by FlitShadowflame!

"That sound was interesting," Dwalin remarked, rubbing his wide palm over the slightly irritated warm flesh. He reeled back and delivered a second smack to the other cheek, harder than the first, then raked his nails over the red mark.

"Motherfucker," Nori snarled, rearing back. "Didn't anyone ever teach you about fucking warm ups? Just cause I'm not made of glass doesn't mean I'm made of steel. And if you're expecting me to come from getting my ass beat, we'll be here for a while. Not saying I don't like it - just that I thought you had a time constraint." He isn't actually too fussed about the force behind the blow; he has endured and enjoyed much harsher punishments. But it's always easier to expand a boundary than retract it, and he isn't joking about the length of time it takes for him to come from just a spanking, either.

"Right. Sorry," Dwalin got flustered and embarrassed in spite of himself. He got back in the proper mindset before too long though, since he knew by the way that Nori was acting that he expected him to be at least a little domineering, to confirm the expectations he had based on his appearance and attitude. He took Nori's ass in both his hands and groped him roughly, sliding his fingers down the cleft occasionally and brushing 'accidentally' over his entrance, just fleetingly. He pressed bodily into Nori again, husking soft words into his ear. "I am going to take you over my knee sometime and spank you until you're desperate and crying. I can promise you that."

Mollified, Nori returned to his position, leaning up against the wall. The groping got him back into the mood quickly enough, and Dwalin's filthy promises had him whimpering and digging his fingernails into the paneling. "I don't cry that easy," he said, though his voice was so soft and strained he was sure the retort wasn't very convincing.

"That's good," Dwalin growled. "It wouldn't be fun if it wasn't a challenge." He nudged Nori's hair so it hung down one side of his neck and lowered his mouth to the other side, sinking his teeth in the same time as his fingers dug into Nori's ass. His thumb prodded at his hole and barely breached it before pulling away again. Nori had said no fingering without lube, and Dwalin didn't break a rule explicitly...

"Aghh, fuckin' tease shit," he growled. Nori was always bad about obeying rules, even his own - he wanted to get fucked, and Dwalin's cock was out of the question but his fingers were starting to sound more and more promising. "I w-want, fuck, Dwalin," he tripped over the words, not entirely sure what he needed to say.

Yes, finally. Finally he got to hear his name leave that sweet mouth.

He repeated the action, dragging the rough pad of his thumb over Nori's quivering entrance and smirking down at him. "I'm the tease here? Really? I find that hard to believe."

Dwalin had plans for what to do to the redhead next, but he wanted to push him a little first. He needed to be a little more desperate. He rubbed his thumb in slow circles on Nori's hole, just pushing against it, and not in.

"Ffffuck, yes, teasing me right the fuck now, c'mon, can't you make me come already?" he huffed. "Ahgh, fuckin' - fuck - dammit Dwalin." The taunting pressure of Dwalin's thumb was just unfair. Hadn't Nori sucked him off properly, no dicking around? Well, maybe a bit of dicking around. Certainly a lot of dicking was involved. Next time he was definitely making sure to bring lube.

Likewise, Dwalin was definitely going to make sure he brought lube with him whenever there was the slightest chance he was going to see Nori. He'd stock up before their date on Sunday and he'd definitely make sure he had both lube and condoms on him at all times when he was around Nori.

He watched as Nori trembled against him and the sensational onslaught of his thumb, and decided to grant a little mercy. Nori had given him such a nice blowjob, after all. Without a word he slid to his knees and inspected Nori's ass, still rubbing those agonizing circles against his entrance. He smacked Nori with less force than before, just playfully this time, watching the flesh as it flushed. He pressed his mouth to the hot, probably slightly-stinging skin and soothed it with tongue.

Nori bit his lip but couldn't stifle the needy sound he made at the slap, or the moan that followed Dwalin's mouth. "God, yes, please," he started to beg, hoping this was going where he thought it was going. His legs splayed a little farther apart, as well as he could with his jeans shoved only partway down his legs.

Dwalin felt Nori trying to shift his hips and spread his legs wider, and helped him out by yanking his pants down so they caught around his knees instead. He nudged the redhead's legs a little further apart and bit at the skin under his mouth, sucking hard for a moment to leave a nice mark there that hopefully only he would see. He counted on it being there Sunday, and he was looking forward to pressing his fingers into it and making Nori hiss in pleasure-pain.

 

He placed a wide hand on Nori's stomach and nudged him how he wanted him, making him tilt his pelvis to angle it the way Dwalin wanted it. Rules or not, he brushed his hand down the underside of Nori's cock and over his balls as it returned to his ass, joining its mate and spread him open so Dwalin could access his entrance, flushed pink and looking oh-so inviting.

Nori's eyes went wide as he was forced onto his toes so Dwalin could reach his sac. The wavering little whimper he made at that was one of the most embarrassing noises Dwalin had evoked from him all night, but he barely noticed. He chewed his lip hard, wriggling on Dwalin's tongue.

His lip was nearly raw before he let slip a breathless sob of need. "So hard...stop fuckin' teasing," he griped.

"What do you want?" Dwalin prompted after pulling back from Nori's balls so he wouldn't be muffled. While he waited for a response he idly caressed Nori's hole with the tip of his index finger, watching it as his body tensed. He took a moment to suck on his finger before he resuming stroking, observing as he rubbed his own saliva around and made Nori glisten.

Nori choked off another moan as Dwalin teased him further. "F-fuck me with your tongue, please, I'll be good, please," he breathed. It was a lie - he was never good. But he tried to only be naughty in a mutually enjoyable way, which was almost like being good.

Dwalin gave a low growl and obeyed. He pulled his thumb away and moved his face in deeper, holding Nori open while he laid his tongue flat and ran it over his tight hole. He sucked his own tongue in his mouth to salivate a bit, then pushed all that slick spit out with his tongue to make Nori wet and slippery. Nori was clean; he only tasted a little bit sweaty but mostly just like hot skin. Dwalin found he couldn't get enough, and dove in, lapping hungrily at Nori.

"Oh...oh...yes, Dwalin, yes," he sighed, hanging his head. "Y-your fucking tongue, shit." He couldn't think of much else to say. He kept trying to bend over further to give Dwalin better access, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do - his height might have been mostly in his legs, but he was still too much shorter than Dwalin to make this an easy position for either of them.

Encouraged, Dwalin prodded at Nori's entrance with his tongue, tracing the rim of tightly puckered muscle and easing his tongue inside. He doubted Nori needed or wanted it so gradual but what fun would this be if he couldn't tease a little?

Nori keened as he clawed at the paneling. "D-Dwalin...please," he said finally, reluctant to beg but also too close to let pride get in the way of pleasure.

"Only 'cause you're gorgeous when you're whimpering and desperate," Dwalin mumbled, finally giving in and pushing his tongue as deep into Nori as he could. He reached one of his hands between the redhead's legs and stroked the back of his fingers over his perineum, massaging maddeningly slowly. His tongue fucked into Nori's hole, and his scruff probably burned at his skin as it rubbed against him.

Nori nearly crawled up the wall when Dwalin buried his face between the professor's thighs. "I - I - fuck - your fucking beard ahgg don't you fucking dare stop," he whined.

Dwalin had no immediate plans to, fortunately for Nori. He fucked Nori thoroughly with his tongue and slid that teasing hand forward to cup his balls and massage them. He was delighted at how pushy and bossy Nori was and had to hold himself back from shoving him down and just taking him. He could wait, he told himself, and it would be that much more worth it when he finally did get to sink into the hot tight hole he was molesting with his tongue.

"Oh God yesyesyesthere," he hissed, legs slipping a little farther apart even as he tried to lift himself up higher. Soft, high whimpers kept escaping from him as Dwalin brought him nearer and nearer - and then he spilled on the wall, sagging against his hands for support.

Dwalin thought it was a shame all that lovely fluid was wasted, splattered against the wall, but he also had no doubt that he would get his chance to taste it for himself, milked right from the source, in the next couple of days. Nori's knees were buckling and so Dwalin took him by the hips and help him up while his wicked tongue continued to fuck into him, in spite of the fact that he had just finished and they needed to get straightened up and back downstairs. He just couldn't resist.

Nori's whimpered sobs turned high and desperate, his weakened legs kicking ineffectually. "Nnnn Dwalin, Dwalin please. I'll be good, please, please..." he tried to flail enough to knock Dwalin back, but barely achieved more than a spasm from his tired limbs. His eyes kept drifting shut and then Dwalin would do something wretchedly good and his lids would snap back open. They'd most certainly run over Dwalin's break by now, but Nori didn't give a fuck if it meant he got this instead of watching Ori try to talk his way out of getting plastered like Nori wanted him to.

Even without Nori's limbs being weak and about as useful in kicking as a wet noodle, Dwalin was sure he could hold Nori up and keep his hips still easily. And Nori would love it, would get hopelessly aroused by the display of his bulk and strength, so it would all work out well.

Dwalin dialed down the stimulation his tongue was providing, moving back to wet laps against his hole, sometime slick kisses. It would still feel almost painfully intense to the freshly-fucked redhead though.

Nori's whining grew weaker as Dwalin turned less aggressive with his efforts. He had to try three times to get his dry mouth to form words. "...'leez...please...f-fuck..." he mewled, about ready to fall over.

Dwalin pressed one last affectionate kiss to Nori then pulled back. He held Nori up by his hips for now, though if the redhead wanted to join him on the floor he would be more than welcome. Dwalin was almost always down for cuddles.

He would ask how he did and on a scale of one to ten how much was he looking forward to Sunday, but instead he sat there on his knees in silence, watching Nori.

Legs trembling, Nori tried to straighten up. He had to leave one hand pressed on the wall for support. "Fuck," he said, somewhere between awed and disgruntled. "Am I allowed to say let's just skip the date notion entirely and just spend Sunday having marathon sex? We can order pizza or something. We might even watch ten...okay, five minutes of a movie first." He struggled to tug his jeans back up one handed and ended up kneeling on the floor so he could use both hands instead. Then he didn't think getting up would be a good idea after all, so he just scooted closer to Dwalin.

Dwalin threw an arm around Nori and pulled him into his lap. He pressed scruffy kisses to Nori's cheeks and the side of his head, grinning like a maniac. "I wanted to take you somewhere, show you off. But that can wait for another time."

He chuckled, and nibbled at Nori's earlobe. "I supposed we can have some illicit affair dates before we go on actual dates, right?"

Nori laughed and nipped Dwalin's neck. "See if I can build up a tolerance to how gorgeous you are, you mean? God, I don't even like that neo-classical marble statue bullshit and I wanna sculpt one of you. And then paint on your tattoos just for laughs." Actually there was some merit to that idea, and he pulled back to tilt his head and sweep a very different measuring gaze over Dwalin. "Hmm. But in order for you to model for me I'd have to look and not touch." Damn. He'd never had a muse before. Was this a normal problem with such things?

"I don't know about sculpting... that sounds like an awful long time to stand still." Dwalin murmured, running his fingers through Nori's hair and massaging his scalp. "For you, I'd do it though. I'll do whatever you want."

Nori smirked. "You may yet regret that. And you have about a year to stop petting me like that. Mmmm, maybe four years." He curled closer to Dwalin's chest. "It probably takes longer than you think. Have to do sketches first. Lots of sketches. From every angle. I'd probably do some clay modeling, maybe even a bit of plasterwork, for practice. It could seriously interfere with the incredible amounts of sex I intend to have with you."

Dwalin snorted at that. "Sketches sound like about the amount of time I can stand still for." He buried his fingers in Nori's abundant hair, rubbing slow circles against his scalp. He pressed kisses to whatever parts of Nori he could reach, then let out a long sigh and sat back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

Nori very nearly purred, and probably could have fallen asleep had they been in his apartment. Sleeping in strange places never seemed to work for Nori. "We should probably go back downstairs," he mumbled reluctantly.

"As much as I don't want to, I do still have to finish my shift." Dwalin said. "Let's hope nothing happened to your brother." He shifted Nori in his arms so that he had an arm hooked under his knees and the other braced against his back, then eased himself up onto his knees and then his feet. A little showing off never hurt anyone, after all. He set Nori down on his feet carefully, watching him in case his legs didn't support him at first. He smugly hoped that they wouldn't, because he had so thoroughly jellified them with his tongue.

"Mmm, big strong brute," Nori hummed, kissing Dwalin's cheek. He clutched Dwalin's arm when he was set down, but for the most part his legs took his weight. "Ori's probably gone back to studying, the silly blighter," he laughed. "He doesn't really know how to get himself in trouble."

"Not like you, apparently." Dwalin gave Nori's rear a little fondle and smirked down at him. "Do your students know you're this wild?"

Nori smirked right back. "If they didn't before, I have a feeling you'll be giving me some very telling bruises to tip them off with."

"You've figured out my devious plan," Dwalin said in mock disappointment. "You don't care about them knowing?"

He shrugged. "Why should I? Not like they bother hiding their hickeys. I know for a fact one of them is sending sexts in my class - I never wanted to know, but I have a tendency to pick up phones if they leave ringtones on, or if I notice them dicking about on a mobile instead of working. I used to read texts out, but after that one I just take up the phone until the end of class. Little bastard still never puts his phone on silent. I think he likes teasing me with the knowledge."

"Now you can tease him with all the rough sex you've been having that's better than anything he's ever had or probably ever will have." He nudged Nori forward so he would begin walking towards the door. "Kids are so dull these days. I read somewhere that most people only try two different positions in their entire lives. It's pathetic."

Nori had to laugh at that. "How awful. And here's us, two positions in one hour." He kept a hand on Dwalin, not looking forward to the stairs at all. Or to biking home, for that matter.

"I've got plans for you. For at least a dozen other positions." He helped Nori steady himself as they made their way down the stairs, slowly and carefully with Nori in the front. He would have picked him up and carried him down the stairs but the passage was too narrow and he didn't want to bonk that gorgeous red head on the wall or the doorway on the way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come in the next installment in this series - Dwalin and Nori have their date on Sunday, which really is more of a mutual agreement for marathon sex.


End file.
